Muppets and Something Approaching Understanding
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [PRTF] Sequel to 'Pizza and a Lack of Sympathy'. After a fight with a mutant, Eric winds up almost understanding Trip's actions earlier. [spoilers for 'Trip Takes a Stand, Katie X Trip undertones]


Disclaimer: Saban and Disney's, not mine. I don't own the Muppets, either.

Notes: Sequel to 'Pizza and a Lack of Sympathy' (so you might want to read that first if you haven't, otherwise you might be confused). Written for capncosmo on LiveJournal, who asked for more Muppets. Hey, who wouldn't? Also, like with the first part, this has spoilers for up to 'Trip Takes a Stand'.

--

It was a sight that had become familiar for Eric: a mutant on the loose in the city and handing the Time Force Rangers their collective backsides before he came in to save them all (again). But as the Quantum Ranger arrived at the battle, he noticed that today there was a difference. There was a mutant, yes, but there weren't five Rangers.

This time, Trip was fighting the mutant by himself.

Acting on instinct, Eric provided cover fire so he could get to Trip and figure out what was going on. "Where are your friends?"

Trip didn't look away from the mutant (who was currently trying to get up again). "He captured a group of people," he replied automatically. "I'm supposed to draw him away him while the others get the hostages to safety."

"What?! Why you?" Even Wes had to know that letting someone who didn't look any older than seventeen fight a mutant by himself was a bad idea.

"Because it was my idea." There was no change in Trip's tone as he charged the mutant head on.

After that, Eric had no more time for words. He was acting and reacting, trying to get the mutant back down long enough so he could get in the shot he needed. Trip was holding his own, but he was more of a hindrance than help at this point.

Eric was about to tell him to get out of his way when it happened. He heard Trip yelling to look out, but he didn't know just what to be looking out for since he was now flat on the ground. He got up quickly, glancing in the direction where Trip had been.

He felt something cold pass through him when he saw Trip unmorphed, clutching at his arm, face twisted in pain.

But then he saw **it**, the opening he needed. He pushed Trip out of his mind as he activated the Quantum Defender's Freeze Strike. The mutant's rampage was over, thanks to him.

At least that part was the same.

--

He watched silently as Trip placed the mutant into the container. It wasn't natural, how he'd gotten back up again after such an attack. A normal person would still be hurting. But as Trip himself had demonstrated, he wasn't normal. He... didn't know what he was really.

"Thanks for your help." And as if his frustration mixed with confusion wasn't bad enough, Trip was being so **nice** to him. Not the way Wes had pretended to be back in prep school. Trip was truly, genuinely, impossibly (or at least, he had thought it was until he had met the kid) nice. He'd kept Eric from killing a mutant that had meant no real threat to the city, tried to be friendly over pizza, and then... today. The way he acted around him, sometimes he wondered if Trip remembered that he'd nearly shot him once.

Apparently not, since Trip was smiling at him as he walked away, the container tucked under his uninjured arm. He also seemed to be unaware of the ripped edges of his jacket soaking up the blood from his wound.

... Once again, he was going to regret it. "You're bleeding. Hold still." He moved before Trip could respond, wrapping up the wound. The Silver Guardians had at least one medic for each team, however, as leader and the sole Power Ranger he often worked alone. He had learned to keep some gauze on hand, just in case.

"You **do** realize I could've dodged that shot, right? This is what happens when you try to help someone who doesn't need it." Although considering Trip's idea of protecting Notacon had been trying to glare him down without even morphing (never mind that it had worked), he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised by his attempt at a rescue earlier.

The other Rangers would have risen to the bait, but Trip... smiled at him again. "Yeah, I know. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that you needed someone right then."

"I don't need anyone."

"Of course you don't," Trip said serenely, staring at nothing in particular as Eric finished his work. He was going to make his point clear enough to get through even Trip's thick skull when they heard the footfalls.

"You." Eric recognized the tone (hard, strong, no attempt to hide the anger in it) more than the voice. Katie was standing a few feet away, and it was obvious that she was in the middle of blaming him for what had happened to Trip. He was suddenly reminded of the time she told him how close she came to snapping his neck.

"No, Katie, it's okay! He's just helping me out-- see?" Trip held up the bandaged limb as proof.

Katie's face softened (but not before shooting Eric one last glare) as the worry over Trip won out over her fury at him. "... Okay. Then let's just get you home." She wrapped an arm around him, leading him away.

But before they were out of eyesight, Trip looked over his shoulder. "Thanks again, Eric. For everything."

--

He had been going over it since he came home, but Eric still had no idea what Trip had thanked him for.

Yes, he had frozen the mutant before he could finish him off and had stopped his bleeding. But he had nearly **killed** him not too long ago. He should be reacting to him the way Katie had, not with smiles and apologies and taking hits meant for him.

Maybe... **maybe** Katie had been right. Maybe he couldn't understand just how much Trip was willing to sacrifice for others... no matter what they had done to him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know how much the kid would give up if he felt it was the right thing, but he did know it was more than he would ever even consider.

Even after what he had done to him, Trip thought he was someone worth caring for. And Trip was turning out to be very stubborn about it.

Unfortunately for Eric, this meant that he was now in Trip's debt. And while Eric was aware that he wasn't the most pleasant person on the planet, he did have a sense of honor. If Wes found out, he'd never live it down, but he would find a way to thank Trip.

The only problem with that was how, he realized as he looked around his living room. He didn't want anything too obvious (while he had a sense of honor, he also had his reputation to upkeep). The fact that despite everything, he couldn't stop thinking of Trip as a little kid only complicated things--

Something green caught Eric's eye.

It was one of the few reminders he had left of his childhood, but Eric had no real desire to remember his childhood. And it was definitely fitting for the occasion.

"C'mon, Kermit. You're going to someone who needs you more than I do."

--

"Eric?" Trip blinked at him from behind the desk. "What're you doing here?"

He was already getting that sinking feeling, but he had no choice but to follow through. "If you ever tell Wes this you won't live to regret it, but... I understand. As much as I can, at least. And this is for you."

He was gone before Trip could ask what it was. Curious, he gave the stuffed toy a look over. Its appearance was similar to an amphibian, the color was faded and one eye was slightly loose, and when he squeezed the stomach it croaked the words, "It's not easy bein' green.".

"You okay, Trip?" Katie poked her head into the doorway. "What's that you got there?"

He perched the toy on the desk, next to him. "Just a thank you gift from a friend."


End file.
